


Revelation

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Countdown Week Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Countdown Week, F/M, Staff Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One of Countdown/Staff Appreciation Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

It was over. They had won. Hawkmoth was defeated, and everyone was safe.

"Mission accomplished," Chat Noir murmured, offering his fist toward Ladybug. She smiled tiredly and held out her own fist, tapping his lightly.

"Yeah. Mission accomplished," she agreed. A soft beep warned her that her transformation was wearing off.

"You should go," Chat Noir said softly. "You're almost out of time." Ladybug hesitated, reluctant to part ways so quickly.

"Now that this is done, we might never see each other again," she whispered. He looked away, and she could tell he hadn't wanted to think about that. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you, either," he answered. "But I doubt we'll be needed again..."

"Not as Ladybug and Chat Noir. But we have civilian lives to live," Ladybug pointed out. "Maybe...maybe we would be just as great of a team as our normal selves." Her partner, her faithful kitty, stiffened.

"You mean..." His eyes widened hopefully. She nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want you to know who I am outside of the costume, in case...well, in case you want to see me again."

"Of course I do!" Chat Noir exclaimed. Another beep sounded, and Ladybug smiled softly.

"You don't have to show me who you are, kitty. But I know you've wanted to know who I am for a while." He nodded, and she released her transformation. "Hi. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Chat Noir's eyes flew wide as a beep from his ring warned about his own time limit.

"Marinette? You're Ladybug?" he whispered. "How...how did I not see this?" She frowned, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"What? You mean...you know me?"

"Of course I know you!" Chat Noir released his own transformation. "We're in the same class!" Marinette gaped at Adrien, her longtime crush, struggling to reconcile his calm, polite demeanor with Chat Noir's puns and flirting.

"Adrien? But...but how?"

"I guess Plagg figured someone in my position would be able to give him lots of cheese?" he guessed, holding up his exhausted kwami. The little creature studied Marinette.

"So you're the one Tikki chose this time," Plagg mused.

"And she's been great!" Tikki confirmed, dropping to Marinette's shoulder. Marinette and Adrien glanced down at their kwamis, then met each other's gaze for a moment before looking away.

"I should get Tikki something to eat," Marinette said hesitantly, reluctant to leave. She had so many questions. Adrien nodded.

"Plagg will probably complain about not having any cheese soon," he agreed, staring at Marinette. How had he been so close to his Lady for so long and never realized...?

"We have some cheese bread at my family's bakery," Marinette offered shyly. "It's not too far; you and Plagg can come if you want." Adrien's eyes lit up.

"That would be great! I have so many things I want to ask you," he admitted. Marinette beamed.

"Me too." Even though she still wasn't sure how to react to Adrien and Chat Noir being the same person, she wanted to spend more time with him and figure it out. From the slightly wonder struck look on his face, he felt the same way.


End file.
